Elemental Wizard
The Elemental Wizard is an Assassin class Adventurer, Elemental Wizard's primary attribute is Intelligence and element is Lightning Damage. Elemental Wizard's invitation can be obtained from Buried Temple bosses. The active skill and tactic of the wizard are very similar to the tactician. Active Skill Lightning: Deals 60% (of output capacity) lightning and 60% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy targets. School Every level purchased at the School adds 15% (of output capacity) lightning and 15% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent upgrades *Damage Enhancement: Increases skill damage by 6%. *Weakening: Skill damage reduces target(s)' agility by 6%, up to three layers, lasting for five seconds. *Weakening: Skill damage reduces target(s)' Heal Effectiveness by 15%, up to three layers, lasting for five seconds. Tactic Armor of Wind: Shields all friendly units, prevent them from 1 direct damages, lasting 2 turns. This effect is stackable. School Every level purchased at the School adds 1 shielded direct damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage) Armor of Wind (Aura): Every caster's turn there is a 30% chance of shielding a friendly unit, prevent him/her from 1 direct damage for 2 turns. This effect is stackable. Passive star skill Wizards of ancient-star rank have the passive ability, depending on chance, turn the damage which triggers the shields into health for the shielded member. At a growth potential of 369, this chance is 50.9% to convert 7.8% of the damage into health. At 385, the percentages are 93,8 and 18,8%. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Elemental Wizard's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Elemental Wizard's skills. Darkness provides a small boost in the explosion damage caused by killing an enemy unit, which can be useful for a number of reasons. In addition to providing a potential damage increase, it can also allow for quicker clears by one shooting whole teams in one hit (the death of a couple units using this skill and the Insolence ring can deal massive damage to all units if one of the targets dies). Stun provides a nice bit of crowd control, however there are better adventurers and methods for applying stuns to enemies (as this talent only works when you kill an enemy, it can only provide at most six stuns per battle whereas other methods can provide stuns every turn). Returning Soul suffers from the same defect as Stun, it only provides healing if an enemy dies, limiting the number of heals to six per battle. There are many heals that are better than this, such as the Golden Shamans tactic/ tactic aura, which can provide high heals every turn or a singular massive heal at the cost of rage. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Elemental Wizard, these talents provide either a boost to damage or some form of offensive utility. Both curse talents provide offensive utility. The first reduces the enemies Dodge Adjustment Rate, which can be useful in the late game when enemies can have ludicrous amounts of Dodge. This reduction makes it easier for the team to hit the enemy if the team is lacking in Hit Rating. The second curse reduces the enemy's Hit Adjustment Rating, which makes it easier for team members to avoid enemy attacks. This can be useful if the team is frequently taking hits, or to improve the survivability of tanks in extended battles. The final talent, Enhancement, provides an increase in the total damage of Elemental Wizard's active tactic. This is useful for ending battles faster, provided the sacrifice in utility (that could be gained from the other talents) is negligible. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers